Final Moments
by AllScorpio
Summary: Could a horrific blaze finally mean the end for John Gage?


**FINAL MOMENTS**

Even with the oxygen mask on, it was getting hard to breathe. The intense heat caused by the fire crushed his body like giant hands. Almost panicking, Johnny ran into the room next door, hoping that it not only allowed him to find refuge from the rapidly intensifying incendiary conditions, but afforded a way out.

He was alone. He didn't know how it came to pass that he was isolated in the huge building, but he couldn't stop to dwell on it now. Run, his instincts told him. He didn't have any firefighting tools; even if he did, it wouldn't do much good at this point. He was too far into the belly of the beast to be effective at any such measure.

Sucking at the oxygen in his mask until his ribs hurt, he had to remind himself to keep as low as possible. The flames licked at him, coming nearer and nearer as he dodged and weaved their taunting fingers. He was sure that in this battle, they would be the victor.

One step, two steps, three steps; he counted in case he had to turn back and come this way again. By now he was convinced that the heat would even melt his mask. Unheard over the deadly fire's cacophony, he cried out in anger and despair. Where was his backup? Why was no one by his side, helping to guide him to safety?

With no way to contact the outside world, he relied on his training as much as his gut feelings. Trying desperately to control his fears, he moved quickly, covering several rooms in a short period of time. Suddenly, as if to add insult to injury, the alarm on his air tank beeped. Time was almost up, and he didn't have the slightest clue what floor he was on, let alone how close to an exit he was.

Not caring anymore in what condition he might be found, he gave in to his terror and began crying, tears streaking down his flushed face. His head knew it was all over with; his feet couldn't accept it, and kept pulling him further and further into hell. Now exhausted, he collapsed onto his knees, calling into the heavens above to end his life as quickly as possible; he didn't want to suffer long. Counting down the seconds until his life ended, Johnny saw movement out of the corner of his eye, something that was not orange flame. Allowing himself to hope, even for scant moments, he turned his attention toward the movement. He did not see what had created the visage, so he continued to scan the area. Thinking that perhaps his eyes were playing tricks on him, and knowing his oxygen would stop flowing at any time, he finally gave up, and mentally allowed himself the right to be taken by his fiery captor.

He was startled when he felt a tugging on the collar of his turnout; someone was dragging him away from the fire towards a door. He couldn't turn his head, but decided that some unseen force had heard his pleas and had sent rescue after all. Too tired to assist, he felt his legs scraping against burnt flooring as he was pulled out of his demonic cage. Ripping off his heated mask and drawing long breaths of fresh air into his lungs, he reached up to take the arm offered to him and was hoisted into a standing position, grateful to be alive.

Now sporting tears of joy, he turned to face his rescuer. "Hey, man, I can't thank you enough for saving my butt in there."

"No problem," the figure replied, shoulders shrugging briefly. "I know you would do it for me if needed."

Smiling, Johnny nodded. "I know. But how often does Santa Clause get trapped in a burning building?"

"Oh, you never know," replied the jolly old man dressed in red and black. "Now remember to be good, and maybe I'll bring you something very nice this year. Take care!"

Johnny waved as St. Nick jumped into his sled and called to the reindeer to begin their ascent. What a nice guy, Johnny mused silently, wishing he had thought to ask Santa to put coal into Chet's stocking as he walked down the silent, empty street.

Suddenly, he found himself sitting up in his bed in the dorm room. He glanced around the dark room, hearing the normal sounds of light snoring and firefighters trying to find comfortable positions to sleep in. After a few moments, his tension eased, and he lay back down on his bunk, closing his eyes and trying to shake the strange dream from his mind. Sleepily, he reflected on it. Whew, he thought, that's the last time I watch an old Christmas movie right before bed!

THE END…..or is it?

I hope you liked the story-I just thought it would be something fun, and believe it or not, it came to me after I dream I'd had. Please review and send me your thoughts. And remember to do your best to stay on the "nice" list, lol!


End file.
